


that neon light shine on you

by goldhorn (englishsummerrain)



Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zhong Chen Le, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bottom Lee Jeno, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans A/B/O character, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/goldhorn
Summary: Trust Jeno Lee to hide lube inside his fake crocodile skin vest.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945297
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	that neon light shine on you

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is actually part of lovelust verse! it's set partway through chapter four when chenle and jeno meet at the party :)
> 
> for kinktober day 4: omegaverse
> 
> chenle is omega->alpha

Oh, shit. Jisung’s big is hot.

Like — damn. Dumb stupid hot. Chenle already appreciates any boy who wears only a sleeveless vest in the middle of November, but combine that with the skintight jeans that show off his bulging thighs, the biceps that look like they could crack a nut and the jawline that belongs on a marble statue — Chenle was interested. He’s heard a bit about him from Jisung — a nice guy. A wrestler. An alpha. Very sweet, very caring. Single — as far as Chenle knew. Which is good, because damn if Chenle hadn’t come to this party dressed to fucking kill.

He hooks a finger in his collar as he takes the controller, casting a glance to his side and catching Jeno’s eye. When he’s sure he has his attention he bites his lip — raising his eyebrows and flopping onto the couch beside Jisung. It’s dark in the room — the only light coming from the TV and the RGB disco lights mounted on the ceiling — and he can’t quite catch Jeno’s expression, but he knows he has his attention.

Sure, beating the shit out of him at Smash might not be the best way of seducing him, but it’s a good intro. Chenle fumbles just enough that Jeno is the one landing the finishing blows on him half the time and — when Renjun and Donghyuck slip away and there’s a spot on the couch open beside him — Chenle doesn’t even need to ask before Jeno is flopping down beside him.

“Where the bloody hell did you learn to play Smash like that?” he asks. Chenle turns to him and flashes him a grin.

“When I probably should have been studying.”

Jeno raises his eyebrows. “I take it your parents weren’t proud of you for that?”

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” Chenle laughs. “I’m doing business in America like they asked.” He leans in and bites his lip again. “They don’t have to know about what else I get up to.”

“Like?”

“Boys.”

Jeno’s eyes are dark. Oh, he’s pretty. Even prettier up close. His eyelashes are lovely and long, and when he leans in — so close Chenle can feel the lightest brush of his breath against his skin — they fan out so beautifully against his cheeks, like dark strands of gossamer. His eyes are on Chenle’s lips and Chenle smiles — a little drunk, a little reckless — as he asks: “You wanna dance?”

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


The main dancefloor is in the center of the house, where the balcony overlooks the ground floor and all the half drunk frat bros hang over the railing — solo cups in their hands, voices raised far too loud to try talk over the hammering bass line of whatever Latin Pop hit is up next on the Spotify house party playlist. Chenle leads Jeno through a throng of bodies, weaving left and right until they’re near the center of the dancefloor, where the light oscillates through every colour of the spectrum and the fog machines don’t quite reach.

Jeno crowds against him. He’s slightly shorter than Chenle — shorter still owing to the heel on Chenle’s boots — and means Chenle has to look down to meet his eyes. His body is hot but he isn’t touching Chenle — the heat just rolls off him.

“What are you dressed as?” Jeno asks. Chenle laughs.

“Whatever fucking fell out of my closet. What are you?”

“I’m a national treasure! Crocodile Dundee!”

Chenle honestly has no fucking idea who that is — though he’s also pretty sure that even if he’d grown up in America he’d still be fucking clueless. It’s not like he needs to know Jeno’s costume to get in his pants though — not with the way he’s rubbing up against him. His ass is firmly planted in his crotch and Chenle digs his fingers into Jeno's biceps and moves with him, rolling his body against him as the bass thrums in his skull.

God. Chenle fucking loves college.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


After making out on the dance floor and feeling each other up and basically doing everything short of giving each other a hand job right then and there, Chenle had dragged Jeno upstairs, interrupting a pair of girls with their hands down each other’s pants and cursing at them for not locking the door before he’d found an unoccupied room. It takes a while, and he isn’t above fucking in the bathroom, but Jeno deserves a bit better. Especially after the grand fucking reveal that Jeno actually has lube with him.

Listen, Chenle doesn't mind bottoming — he still produces a fair amount of slick considering how long he's been on hormones — it's just that Jeno is so fucking pretty he'd really just rather not. And Jeno maybe would rather not either, and seriously with a costume like his who does that? Who hides lube inside their fake croc skin vest?

“You really are heaven sent,” Chenle says, laughing as he hurries to pull off his stupidly tight pants. The rings on his collar rattle like someone shaking a chain link fence as he wiggles out of one of the legs, and Jeno looks at him with a dark hunger — the kind of hunger that makes Chenle’s stomach explode with molten shrapnel. Jeno’s already naked from the waist down, his cock slick with Chenle’s spit from where he’d sucked him off against the door, and as he watches Jeno unbuttons his vest and throws it on the floor, leaning back on the bed with his legs open.

Fucking hell. He’s gorgeous. Sculpted muscles, washboard abs, biceps bulging, thighs thick with muscle. He’s got a tattoo curling across his ribcage and his cock is hard and heavy and Chenle can’t wait to fucking destroy him.

“Prep yourself,” Chenle says. His alpha voice is basically useless — would be useless even if Jeno wasn’t an alpha himself — but it’s not about it actually having an effect. It’s about the way Jeno responds to it — the way Chenle uses it. There’s no compulsion from him but he follows anyway, spreading his legs and giving Chenle a beautiful view as he circles a finger around his hole. 

“Like this?” Jeno asks, already breathless. The bassline thumps outside the door and someone screams with laughter, crashing into the wall outside.

“Like that,” Chenle says. Jeno slips a finger in, eyes on Chenle and Chenle groans, cock jumping. He forgets he’s supposed to be stripping for a second and just watches Jeno finger himself — the speed with which he adds a second, curling his free hand around his cock as he works himself open. 

God, he’s obscenely fucking hot. He’s so fucking  _ fit _ Chenle feels like his head’s about to explode, and he hurries Jeno along, appreciating the tease but so fucking desperate to fuck him that he thinks he’s about to break into a god damn rut right there and then. 

His boxers hit the floor and he climbs on the bed, tugging Jeno’s hand away with his fingers around his wrist and grabbing the lube from him. He knows he himself is disgustingly wet — as he shifts he can feel a dribble of slick drip down his thigh — but he forgoes it instead and grabs the tiny bottle of lube Jeno had brought and coats his own fingers.

“The second I saw you,” Jeno purrs, staring up at him from where he’s splayed out across the bed, “I knew I’d end up here.”

“You think I’m that easy?” Chenle says, even as he’s panting, coating his cock with lube and grabbing Jeno by the leg to rearrange him on the tiny single they’re crowded on. 

“More like I know I’m that bloody good.”

“You are good,” Chenle says with a laugh. “I’ll give you that. Fuck, I can’t believe you’re just allowed to walk around looking the way you do. I was ready to fuck you on the floor right there and then.”

“You should’ve,” Jeno says, and it comes with his neck stretched up — bared, begging for Chenle to sink his teeth into the skin. “But if you didn’t, at least fuck me here.”

Well. He can’t argue with that. 

Jeno is impossibly hot — impossibly loud, neck bared even further as he lets out a feral whine, circling his hand around his cock and stroking himself. Chenle can  _ feel _ the stretch of his body around him, and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing he’s felt in a long time. He doesn’t get to have alphas much — some kind of posturing, some kind of fear — and to have one as beautiful as Jeno is absolutely mind numbing. Sinking into him feels like diving into pure heat, and Chenle can’t help but  _ snarl _ as he rocks into him, taking a chance in the gloom of the room to stare at where his cock sinks into Jeno’s body.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Jeno whines, and good god Chenle did not expect a noise of that pitch to escape his throat. It’s almost desperate — almost unreal considering the fact Chenle hasn’t even started thrusting, or doing anything more than just easing the length of his cock into him. Jeno is  _ tight _ and Chenle’s well aware he’s thick, and there’s a slight worry about hurting Jeno that’s thrown away as he locks his ankles around his torso and practically traps him against him, begging for him to move.

Fucking hell. Chenle loves alphas. He loves them so fucking much. The pure feral instinct in Jeno’s bones, the way he kisses with a flash of his teeth, the way his nails dig into his biceps. The sheer strength in his body — all his muscles standing out as he clutches to Chenle for dear life, each thrust of his cock inside of him punching a whine from his throat. He’s obscenely loud — anyone walking past would absolutely know what’s happening — and it just serves to spur Chenle on. He feels that possessive flame in his gut — a need to leave his mark on Jeno. He feels like he’s breaking in two, and it all twines inside of him. He sinks his teeth into Jeno’s shoulder — biting over and over, far enough away from his scent glands that he knows he won’t claim him but close enough that something sings through his blood — some base need to say that  _ this is mine _ . This beautiful alpha — tonight he belongs to me.

The door to the room slams open and Chenle barely even notices — he only really registers the loud curse whoever is at the threshold lets out, the burst of flame in his gut as he knows someone else has seen him biting bruises into Jeno’s tan skin. His slick is running down his thighs and he knows he’s unbearably close, each thrust inside of Jeno dragging him further and further into the molten heat that’s beginning to consume him.

“Come in me,” Jeno says, and it’s like he knows. The door shuts. The music thuds. There’s laughter outside, floating through the open window. “C’mon,” Jeno says. “Fuck, please. Come in me, please, please.” It turns incoherent. Blubbering. Squeals and whimpers and the slap of flesh on flesh, the clench of Jeno’s body around him. Between their bodies he’s rapidly jerking his cock and Chenle feels himself start to fall apart, bits of him burning up like ash on the wind.

“Can I knot you?” he asks, and Jeno throws his head back, body arching up, a long plea escaping from his lips.

“Please, holy fucking shit _ , please _ .”

It’s a one-two punch. Chenle pushes his knot in and Jeno clenches around him, gripping him so tight he wonders for a brief second if he’ll ever be able to pull out. And then the second swing, and then the white noise that bursts through his ears like television static, like the roar of the wildfire, Jeno’s nails crescents of hot pain against his skin, every part of him set alight as he fills Jeno up, as he  _ smells _ him. A scorching surge of  _ alpha _ , possessiveness, territory marked, drowning in Jeno’s scent as he empties himself inside of him.

“Please,” Jeno whimpers, locking up around him, and it takes the splatter of something hot against Chenle’s chest for him to realise Jeno is coming, spilling all over both their chests, definitely absolutely ruining the parts of his costume Chenle is still wearing. 

Like he gives a  _ shit _ . 

He’s already ruined whoever’s bed they’re using with his slick, and when Chenle pulls out he vows not to make it any worse. Jeno’s limbs are like jelly and it’s easy to slip out of them — to drop down his body and lap at the cum that spills out of him, fingers digging into the muscles of his ass as Jeno mewls and whines at the sensation. 

He’s not really even sure if he’s speaking English. He’s not really even sure if he cares. Just the sheer pitch of Jeno’s voice is enough to make Chenle,  _ again, _ wonder if he’s about to go into a rut. Listen — Chenle doesn’t just eat ass for anyone. He especially doesn’t  _ eat his own cum out of someone’s ass _ for anyone. But then again, Jeno is absolutely not anyone. He’d known from the second he’d locked eyes with him and he knows it now. He’s getting lube all over his face and leaking slick everywhere and he doesn’t give two fucking shits. He doesn’t give a shit how gross this is (he never would when he’s this turned on, when by all rights he shouldn’t be getting hard but he can feel the licks of it, even as his knot has just subsided). He doesn’t give a shit about anything but Jeno.

And Jeno doesn’t either. His whines turn to moans, and Chenle knows he’s not alone. Drowning in pheromones, the taste of his cum in his mouth. Jeno’s cock swells in his hand and Chenle straddles his thighs and grins, tilting his head to the side.

“Round two, crocodile boy?”

Jeno’s nails dig into Chenle’s thighs. The bass thuds outside, and no-one is looking for them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn)


End file.
